Charmed
by dimondrw
Summary: Melissa is being attacked by dark lighters where ever she goes. She get help from the Charmed Ones.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

"Why is this happening to me?"says Melissa

The girl is backed into a corner in her room. In her mid-teens,she loves to wear cute clothes,but ever since the start of March she's changed her fashion. She went from cute frilly shirts to messy baggy parents even took her out of school because they don't know what's wrong with her. Melissa doesn't even go out anymore because _it_ could happen anytime and anywhere and _it_ goes out of control. Melissa steps out of her room and onto the back 's storming now, this is her favorite part of the day. Drops of clear rain water dot her face and drench her a person appears out of nowhere. This is no ordinary person, this is a dark lighter. Unfortunately, she doesn't know that. All she knows is that they've been trying to attack her every chance they get. It throws a black orb at she dodges. Suddenly it disappears. Melissa is in a daze, then she runs back in her house. Bach into her familiar territory.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey,I'm home." Phoebe calls out putting her wet umbrella in the umbrella stand.

"In here!" Piper calls to Phoebe.

Piper is always in the kitchen cooking up something or walks into the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" She asks.

"Well I have to order all new champagne and shot glasses because of the earthquake." Piper explains.

While Piper is rambling on about her exhausting day, Phoebe sees a plate of chocolate-chip cookies sitting on the counter. So she sneaks be Piper, who's busy cooking, and tries to grab a cookie. Piper sharply turns around and slaps Phoebe's hand.

"Hey, hey, those are for the staff. Remember, it's a Friday and I have live music booked." Piper says.

Piper owns a night club called P3

"Well sorry, you know I can't resist your homemade chocolate-chip cookies." Phoebe replies rubbing her hand where Piper slapped it.

Across the room, blue sparkles twinkle and Paige becomes visible. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are not just ordinary sisters, they're The Charmed Ones.

"So where were you?" Piper asks.

"At Magic School. I had to bring another charge there 'cause she got attacked by a darklighter." Paige replies.

"Oh, what's her name?" Phoebe asks.

"Melissa." Paige replies.

The Charmed Ones are magical good witches. Ever since their family tree began,there's always been a line of witches, and The Charmed Ones are the current most powerful witches and have had their powers ever since they were little girls. Unfortunately, their Grams binded their powers after their mom Patty died. Piper has the ability to freeze time temporarily and to blow up anything she targets with a flick of her wrists. Phoebe has the power of premonition and the ability to levitate. Paige is actually Piper and Phoebe's half mother Patty, after have divorced Victor, had Paige with her whitelighter Sam. So Paige has the ability to orb places and make items come into her hands just by saying the item's name. Back then the Elders had a rule that you could not have a baby if one the parents where a whitelighter and Patty had to give Paige up at birth. Originally Piper and Phoebe's real sister was named they grew older they got their powers back,and Prue was part of The Charmed Ones. However, Prue was killed by Shax, a demon. So the witch whitelighter rule was no more when the elders knew they needed another Charmed making Paige part of it.

"Gidian wants me to bring Melissa here so I'll be back." Paige blue sparkles appear and then Paige disappears along with the blue sparkles.

"I have to go to the club to see if anything else is broken,I'll be back before dinner.I might even pick up Chinese." Piper says.

"I guess I'll stay here and make up some potions to destroy the darklighters."Phoebe says.

Piper grabs her car keys off the end table in the entrance hallway and walks out the door just as Phoebe was ending her walks up two flights of stairs so she can consult The Book of Book of Shadows is a book full of magic spells and directions to make certain the book is come daily to try to steal the book,but the book will move if any demonic or evil source touches opens the book and starts to write down the ingredients of a potion on a little notepad on a table.


	3. Chapter 3

"Phoebe?" Paige calls.

"Just sit here Melissa."Paige directs

"Yeah." Phoebe answers,stepping down from the last two step of the stairs.

"There was an attack at Magic School." Paige says.

"Oh my God,is anyone hurt?" Phoebe asks

"U, yeah,Melissa,my charge,she got hit with a dark orb."Paige replies.

"What about Wyatt?"Phoebe asks.

"Leo took Wyatt with him,where ever that is."Paige says.

Leo is the Charmed Ones whitelighter and Piper's is Piper and Leo's two year old son.

"Leo,get your butt down here now!"Paige calls out.

Again the blue sparkles appear and then Leo and little Wyatt come into view.

"What?"Leo asks.

"Paige's charge Melissa,she got hit with a black orb."Phoebe replies.

Leo puts both hands over Melissa's back where he got blue sparkles stream for a moment from his hands to her the sparkels are gone, Melissla is completly whitelighters only possess this does not have this power yet but the Charmed Ones powers will keep growing along with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later,Piper comes home only to find Leo,Paige,Phoebe,and Melissa sitting on the couch drinking some was found in the middle of the living room playing with one of his stuffed animals.

"I'm back."Piper calls out

"Hi Piper,this is Melissa,my charge."Paige introduces.


End file.
